Балгруф Старший
by chumbardd
Summary: Драконий предел. Незадолго до первого появления при дворе довакина. -Перевод. Автор оригинала: Sathaeri-


— Айрилет, присядь. Во имя богов, у меня от одного взгляда на тебя ноги тянет.

Айрилет замерла на мгновение и строго посмотрела на ярла.

— Мой господин, если это произойдет, стертые ноги будут наименьшей из ваших бед.

— М-м-м, зависит от того, буду ли я бежать, когда это случится.

— _Если_ случится, — поправила она. — А я более чем уверена, что навряд ли.

— Хм, — фыркнул ярл, — ты вечно так упираешься, когда речь заходит о легендах.

Она скрестила руки на груди.

— Легенды или нет, я знаю, что реально представляет опасность, а что — нет. Не поверю, пока не увижу собственными глазами.

— Да, но только лишь то, что ты воочию не видела дракона, вовсе не означает, что их не существует, — небрежно откинулся он на спинку трона. — Надеюсь, до тебя доходили вести? Из Хелгена?

— Да, мой господин.

— И что скажешь по этому поводу?

— Думаю…

Айрилет замолчала. Ей претило утверждать, будто она поверила во что-то, чему сама не была свидетелем, но слухи… Либо все выжившие настолько травмированы произошедшим, что сговорились соврать о возвращении драконов, объявив, что видели оного, либо там все же _был_ дракон. Это уж точно объяснило бы столь малое количество спасшихся и приток беженцев из Хелгена. И тем не менее казалось… неправильным заявлять, что слухи правдивы, не убедившись в этом лично.

— Это странно, — признала она. — Я не говорю, что вести верны, однако… полагаю, есть на то вероятность.

Ярл вновь фыркнул.

— Прогресс.

Разговор замялся, и повисла очередная пауза. Айрилет не то чтобы возражала. Ярл никогда не был словоохотлив. Он был из тех людей, которые чувствовали себя ужасно неловко, если беседа затягивалась. Зачастую он выдворял не замолкающих посетителей элементарной фразой: «А теперь, если ты не против, меня ждет мой город». Она усмехнулась. Старый добрый Балгруф. Нисколько не изменился.

В этот самый момент неспешной походкой вошел Провентус, а за ним, едва не наступая на пятки, — Фаренгар.

— Мой ярл, — обратился Провентус, — Фаренгар хотел бы сказать вам пару слов.

— «Пару слов» всегда можно, — откликнулся ярл Балгруф. — Насчет большего ничего не могу обещать.

Айрилет подавила смешок.

Прежде чем начать, Фаренгар склонился в глубоком поклоне.

— Мой господин, — произнес он, — я заинтересовался этими драконами, о которых судачит народ, и мне кое-что необходимо для моих исследований, — и замолчал.

Балгруф вяло махнул рукой.

— Продолжай.

— Д-да. Мне нужно, чтобы кто-нибудь отправился в храм Ветреного пика и добыл мне камень.

— Это ты и хотел сказать? Тебе нужен курьер?

— Не просто курьер, мой господин. Ветреный пик — опасное место. Кто знает, какого рода кошмары таятся внутри?

— И? — Ярл лениво щелкнул костяшками пальцев. — Чего ты от меня хочешь?

— Э-э… Пожалуй, чтобы вы нашли кого-либо для меня.

Балгруф вздохнул.

— Ты маг, Фаренгар.

— Вы предлагаете мне самому этим заняться? Ни в коем случае! — взвился Фаренгар. — Когда дракон нападет на Вайтран, вам потребуется мое участие. И кроме того, у меня есть более важные дела, нежели носиться в поисках древнего артефакта, запрятанного в подземелье, где полно хитроумных ловушек и, возможно, парочка-другая живых мертвецов.

— Скажи мне одно, — произнес Балгруф, — для чего ты меня об этом просишь?

— Просто хотел узнать, нет ли у вас на примете кого-нибудь, способного мне помочь.

— Мы могли бы обратиться к Лидии, — предложила Айрилет, даже не пытаясь скрыть свое отвращение или скрывая, но не достаточно хорошо.

Ярл покачал головой.

— Лидия не расходный материал. Она нужна здесь.

— Тогда, беря во внимание, что сказал Фаренгар об этом месте, если мы не можем позволить себе послать целый отряд солдат, сомневаюсь, что мы вообще можем помочь.

Провентус наградил ее взглядом, говорящим: _«Я тут истинный советник»_ , но быстро пришел в себя.

— Должен признать, я полностью согласен, — залебезил он. — Наши патрули необходимы нам здесь. Мы не можем посылать солдат на гиблое дело.

— _Гиблое дело?_ — Фаренгар явно не поверил своим ушам. — Ничуть! Поистине _благородное_ деяние! — Он скрестил руки на груди и забурчал себе в капюшон: — Мне казалось, ты сказал, что поможешь мне.

— Я сказал: _попробую_ , — ответил Провентус. — Видишь, я попробовал. Безуспешно.

— Столь благородное деяние, Фаренгар, — прогрохотал Балгруф Старший, и все остальные тотчас затихли, — мы не можем сейчас никому поручить. Сожалею.

Фаренгар вздохнул, плечи его поникли.

— Ладно.

— Если я найду кого подходящего, я отправлю его к тебе.

— Конечно, — произнес маг потухшим голосом и понуро побрел к себе в кабинет. — Теперь мне остается лишь ждать, чтобы сюда как ни в чем не бывало, оставляя после себя следы грязи, явился закаленный в боях воин и заявил, что он, дескать, «особенный» и «забавы ради охотится на драконов». _Ага, как же._ Можно подумать, так бывает.

Едва он оказался вне пределов слышимости, Айрилет наклонилась к старому другу и шепнула:

— Чудной малый, не правда ли?

— Воистину чудной, — ответил Балгруф. — Но еще и чертовски хороший маг.

Вновь повисло молчание. Айрилет наслаждалась спокойной, безо всяких суждений, атмосферой. Временами немного тишины — ровно то, что ей было необходимо для…

— Смотри, куда идешь! — раздался брюзгливый голос Герды с противоположного конца зала. — Нечего шастать по моему полу в своих грязных сапожищах!

Айрилет уловила далекий от дружелюбного звук удара метлой. _Шлеп._ Она могла поклясться, что услышала в ответ смешок, а вовсе не стон. Странно. Шлепки Герды бывали крайне болезненными.

— Извиняюсь, госпожа, — произнес глубокий голос. — Прошу прощения.

— По крайней мере, хорошие манеры ты не позабыл, — проскрежетала в ответ старая служанка.

Посетитель двинулся вверх по ступеням, и Айрилет, в полной боевой готовности, переместила ладонь на рукоять клинка. Она прищурилась, чтобы лучше разглядеть неизвестного.

Лицо его было скрыто железным шлемом, однако пару характерных особенностей она сумела уловить. Темные, цвета грязи, волосы ниспадали на плечи — широкие и мускулистые. Броня выглядела поношенной, словно ее владелец по пути побывал в одной-двух передрягах. Меч — спрятан в ножнах и пристегнут к поясу, а в руке был щит. Стало быть, воин. Айрилет в мерах предосторожности обнажила оружие.

Балгруф же просто-напросто усмехнулся.

— Кто-нибудь, позовите Фаренгара, — сказал он. — Думаю, мы нашли ему курьера.


End file.
